1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal output arrangement for an auto-printer, in order to provide an auto-printer with a video signal representing an image on film to be printed by the auto-printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto-printer generally comprises stations such as a printing station and a processor station, wherein photographic paper is continuously fed from a roll to the printing station and successively exposed to an image on a photographic original such as a negative film.
As will be apparent from FIG. 3 in the accompanying drawings, an auto-printer further has, on the front side of the printing station, an operating table 2 for supporting negative film 1. Below the negative film, there are provided a suitable filter 4 and a light-emitting lamp 6. Above the negative film 1 there are provided a lens 8, a shutter 10 and a reflector 12, which define an optical system So adapted to direct the light rays emitted from the light-emitting lamp 6 to photographic paper carried by a mask device (not shown) of said printing station.
Above the negative film 1 and below the lens 8 there is provided a semitransparent mirror 14. Behind this semitransparent mirror 14, as viewed in its reflecting direction, there are provided another lens 16 and another semitransparent mirror 18. Behind semitransparent mirror 18, as viewed in its transmitting direction, there is provided a photometric device 20; for example, an SPD. Above semitransparent mirror 18, as viewed in its reflecting direction, there is provided a CCD 22.
Before the exposure operation is performed, light-emitting lamp 6 is energized to irradiate negative film 1 with the light rays coming from light-emitting lamp 6 through the filter 4. After being transmitted through semitransparent mirror 14 and lens 8, the image on the negative film 1 is intercepted by shutter 10. Simultaneously the image is reflected rearward by semitransparent mirror 14 and passed through lens 16. After the optical path has been branched by semitransparent mirror 18, the image is incident on the photometric device 20, on one hand, and on the CCD 22, on the other hand, the former serving to detect brightness information and the latter serving to detect the remaining information of the image.
The information detected by photometric device 20 and CCD 22 are inputted to a video signal processor unit 24 and converted into video signals. These video signals are then inputted to a built-in monitor 26 which then displays the image represented by the video signals.
Built-in monitor 26 is situated in the proximity of the auto-printer""s operator""s table; namely, laterally above the operator""s table. With the aid of the image displayed on the built-in monitor 26, the operator can visually check the image to be printed before the exposure operation is performed. In this manner, the operator can achieve the optical exposure effect by visually checking various factors of the image to be printed, such as brightness and color tone, from the image displayed on built-in monitor 26 before the exposure operation is performed. Accordingly, it is possible even for an inexperienced operator to obtain a picture of high quality without difficulty.
Such conventional auto-printer, as has been described above, is not without its difficulties. Because the built-in monitor 26 is laterally above the operator""s table 2, it is unable to have a large screen, which would be required to check details of the image. In addition, built-in monitor 26 is provided integrally with the auto-printer proper so that only the printing operator can use the monitor 26. It is not possible for the customer who ordered the printing project to check the image for final approval of the brightness and color tone. Accordingly, it would be desirable for the auto-printer to have an additional monitor to complement built-in monitor 26.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the difficulties of known auto-printers, as discussed above, by providing a video signal output arrangement for an auto-printer that is improved in a manner which functionally complements the built-in monitor.
To accomplish this result, the invention generally resides in a video signal output arrangement for an auto-printer. The video signal output arrangement includes converter means to convert an image recorded on photographic original to corresponding video signals and output means to provide said video signals to an external port. The photographic original is preferably a negative film.
Preferably, a branching means is provided in a path extending from said converter means to said output means. A built-in monitor, which is adapted to convert the video signals to an image, is electrically connected in a manner that the branching means may function to branch the video signals output from the converter means to the output means and to said built-in monitor. The output means may be electrically connected to a recording device used to record the video signals on recording medium, a CRT display unit, or a communication line. The recording medium may be a video disk or a photo-compact disk. The converter means preferably includes an image pickup means, a photometric device, and an appropriate processor circuit.
The invention is embodied in a video signal output arrangement for an auto-printer, wherein the video signal output arrangement includes a semitransparent mirror placed in an optical path extending from the photographic original to the photosensitive material in a manner that will branch the optical path. Another semitransparent mirror is placed in this branched optical path in a manner that will direct light rays onto a photometric device, on one hand, and to an image pickup means, on the other hand. A video signal processor unit is provided that is adapted to receive output signals from these photometric device and image pickup means and to convert these signals into the corresponding video signals. A branching means is supplied with output signals from said video signal processor unit. A built-in monitor converts the video signals into a corresponding image. The built-in monitor and an output means are electrically connected to said branching means. The video signal may be an RGB signal, a composite signal or a component signal.
Before the photographic original in the form of negative film is subjected to the exposure process, the film is irradiated with light rays coming from a light-emitting lamp. An image on the film is inputted to the image pickup means, such as imaging element, and to the photometric device. The image is converted by said image pickup means into corresponding electronic signals. The photometric device detects a brightness of said image. Information thus obtained by said image pickup means and said photometric device, respectively, is then processed in the processor circuit and applied in the form of video signals to the branching means. It should be understood that the video signals will be of a type appropriately selected from various types under processing by said processor circuit.
One output terminal of said branching means is electrically connected to the built-in monitor so that said video signals may be applied to the built-in monitor to display the image on the monitor. The other output terminal of said branching means is electrically connected to an external terminal exposed to the exterior of the auto-printer so that an external monitor, such as a suitable CRT display unit, may be connected to this external monitor terminal.
When a large-scaled monitor is electrically connected to said external monitor terminal, the image can be displayed on this large-scaled monitor so that details of said image may be easily observed. If the external monitor is electrically connected to said external monitor terminal using an extension cable. The external monitor can be placed at a station remote from the auto-printer proper where the customer who ordered the printing project may check the image to thereby approve the brightness and color tone prior to printing the image.
Actual operation of printing is started by the operator after the operator has adjusted the color tone and brightness of the image while visually checking the image on the screen of the built-in monitor until the proper image is obtained.
If said external monitor terminal is electrically connected to a communication line, the video signals can be transmitted by said line to the remote station and the external monitor placed at this remote station can receive the video signals and display the corresponding image thereon. If said terminal for external monitor is electrically connected to a suitable recording device, such as a video disk or a photo-compact disk, the video signals can be recorded on the recording medium.